It's Mandatory!
by Dead For All Time
Summary: Hermione has a weakness. And her greatest academic rival is not weak in that area. How will Hermione deal with being second? Read to find out. Not for pro-Hermioneans.


_**It's Mandatory!**_

_**Sekhmet Reborn  
**_

**_Rating:_** PG

**_Genre:_** General. I wanted to make it humour, but I don't think everyone will agree with me...

**_Summery:_** Hermione has a weakness. And her greatest academic rival is not weak in that area. How will Hermione deal with being second? Read to find out. Not for pro-Hermioneans.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Harry Potter. If you think I do, well, there is something wrong with you.

Okay, remember this fic? Unless your name is Stormflare, then you don't! Stormflare was the only one to review. Thanx! This fic had five chapters and they were very, _very_ short. I decide to take it down and fix that. So here it is as one chapter!

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Hermione Granger and Morina Evol were the only ones paying attention in class when the message came. Matthew Mour was busy doodling Morina's name on a spare sheet of parchment. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, along with most of the class, were discussing their after class plans. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patel were helping poor Neville Longbottom find his quill.

Madame Hooch knocked and entered, cutting Professor Binns off mid sentence.

"Sorry, Professor, urgent message." She turned and face the class. "Alright, fifth years, news. Professor Dumbledore has allowed me to give a mandatory flying class."

Sitting next to Morina, Hermione made a funny squeaking sound and dropped her quill.

Madame Hooch continued. "You must take this class in order to graduate. Thank you for your time."

As soon as she left, the class burst into chatter. Everyone, that is, except Hermione.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Morina asked. "Another class to work on. Sounds like fun!"

"I... I..." Hermione blushed and muttered something Morina couldn't hear.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

She blushed deeper and muttered "I...hate flying."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Good morning, sunshine!" A red-headed first year flung open the curtains. Morina moaned and let fly a pillow at the girl, who giggled and fled. Morina got up and stumbled into the bathroom, where she took a shower and got dressed. She put her hair into a barely-there ponytail and placed contacts into her blue eyes. The contacts were a present from her Muggle mother. She then strolled down to the Great Hall for breakfast andsat down in between Neville and Ron. Hermione was making designs with her food instead of eating it.

"Come on, Hermione, eat." Harry coaxed her. "It is just one class. Nobody's perfect, you now."

"I know," Hermione muttered and pushed her plate away.

"Come off it, Hermione," Ron said with a mouthful of food. "Look around. Everyone is excited, 'cept for you. Morina, isn't it exciting?"

"Hmm? Yeah, sounds like fun."

Ron swallowed and frowned. "You don't sound excited. Flying and Quiddich are all you talk about with me. What's wrong?"

Morina glanced at Hermione. She wanted to get off this topic as soon as possible, for Hermione's sake. "My mind was somewhere else," she lied.

Harry glanced up. "Where?"

Morina quickly looked around for something. She saw Matthew staring dreamily at her. "A boy."

Hermione gave her a look. "You? A boy? Who?"

"Er...no one you would know. He is...back home."

"Liar." Morina looked up. Kathryn Mour, Matthew's twin sister, was standing there. She pushed her light blond hair behind her ears and stared at Morina with piercing green eyes. "I see you eyeing my brother." Ron began to laugh at that. Morina whacked him in the arm and he began to choke. Kathryn ignored him. "He talks about you all the time. He likes you. And you like him."

Morina blushed. "Not true."

Kathryn shrugged."Whatever. You're blushing." She left.

Harry was about to say something when Hermione stood up. "Come along now. Time for class."

"But Hermione," Ron said. "Flying class is first."

She sighed. "I know. It is just a class. I'm good in class." She said it more to herself than to the others.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

When Harry, Morina, Ron, and Hermione got to field, they quickly noticed something different about this class.

"Hey! There is something different about this class!" Ron said.

Morina frowned and threw up her hands. "Thank you, Captain Obvious! Yes, dope, look at the houses."

"It's all of them.," Harry said, biting back a laugh.

Looking around, they saw kids from all houses. Matthew, who was in Hufflepuff, was sitting on the grass and staring off into space. It was no coincidence Morina was in that space. Kathryn, in Ravenclaw, gave her a knowing look and walked toward Padma Patel. A little ways away, Cindy Flint, Marcos Flint's younger sister, was trying unsuccessfully to flirt with Draco Malfoy. He refused to show interest, but Cindy was not one to give up easily. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and walked away. Crushed, Cindy glared at all that were watching, which was everyone, and slumped away.

"All right, class!" Madame Hooch walked up. "Gather round. All the houses are together for today only. Now, pick up your brooms and let's see what you know."

Up in the air, Morina saw at once why Hermione hated flying. She was terrible! Her balance was all off and she kept jerking to the side. Morina started forward with some advice when Hermione shot forward like a rocket.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Don't worry, Hermione. Trees come out of nowhere all the time."

They were in the hospital wing and Ron was trying to cheer Hermione up.

"Broken arms are healed instantly around here and you didn't hurt the broom. Everything is okay!"

He wasn't very good.

"That's okay, guys. Nobody's perfect. It is kind of nice having something you are bad at." Hermione smiled weakly.

"Exactly how hard did you hit your head?" Morina asked, frowning. "Never mind. Listen, I'm a pretty good flyer, and Harry is excellent. We'll help you. You will get better. Promise."

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"AAAAHHHHH! Ron, you're not helping!" Hermione yelled as Ron gave his eighth piece of useless advice. "Quiet!"

"Sorry," Ron mumbled.

Hermione swerved around a tree and shrieked as Morina scrambled to get out of the way without losing a limb. Harry jogged over.

"Hermione, land! I think you need a better broom. Try mine."

Hermione toppled to the ground. Luckily, she was only two feet in the air. She handed Ron her Clean Sweep 5 and picked up Harry's Firebolt. Morina grimaced as she saw the world's best broom in the hands of the world's worst flyer. She could almost see the broom burst into splinters. Shaking the image from her mind, she stood there, ready with advice.

Hermione kicked off. A few feet up, she panicked. The broom, sensing her nervousness, jerked to the left. She screamed and it went up. Fast. Morina grabbed her Nimbus 2001, but she was too late. Hermione fell and her right arm snapped.

She cried out in pain. "Oh, my arm! My _wand arm!_ NO! I- I can't use it! I- I- I-"

Harry grabbed her shoulders. "Hermione, calm down! Now it's just a break, nothing permanent."

"Nothing," Hermione sobbed. "It is nothing."

"Yes, nothing," Harry softly agreed, helping her up. "Come on. Let's go to the hospital wing."

He and Ron escorted Hermione to the castle. Morina walked over to the Firebolt lying innocently on the grass. She picked it up and shook her head. Tossing it over her shoulder, she headed off the field.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Failure!" Back in the Gryffindor girl's dorm, Hermione sobbed into her pillow. "I am a failure..."

"You are not," Morina said. "Come on, you'll get better. It took me a long time to get as good as I am now, and I'm not even that good."

"No, I'm no good. I'll never learn."

A large crash and loud laughter drifted up from the common room. Morina sighed in frustration. "Okay, I'll be right back. Cuddle Crookshanks while I'm gone." She started down the stairs. "Fred! George! What did you break?" More laughter was heard and a door slammed.

"Failure," Hermione murmured into Crookshanks's fur. "Failure. Fail..."

She suddenly lifted her head. "I'm not going to fail anymore." She picked up her wand and pointed it at her chest. "No more."

Her world went dark.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

THE END! Finally! I can put it up now! Yay!

If you couldn't tell, I hate Hermione. Little Miss I-Know-Everything-And-You-Don't-So-Let's-All-Listen-To-Me. Snape was 100 percentright when he called her an insufferable know-it-all. Snape rox!

I would just like to take the time to inform you that I will never put Hermione in a fic again. I hated writing this fic and only continued cuz I wanted to see her suffer and DIE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hermione sux! Whoo!


End file.
